


A Dinner And A Makeover

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: An evening with Magnus, Alec and their favourite little sorceress, Madzie :)





	A Dinner And A Makeover

Magnus was smiling when he watched Madzie playing around his loft, chasing Chairman Meow as she wanted to play with the kitty, but the kitty didn't seem too amused with her little game as he kept running away from her. However that didn't really discourage the little warlock and she pounced in front of him just as he hid behind the couch and he let out a startled meow, making Madzie giggle and then she was somehow able to pick him up. The cat didn't look too happy and he kept struggling in her arms until she decided to give it up, releasing Chairman Meow onto the floor and then she pouted, starting to sulk, Magnus quickly by his side as he tried to cheer the girl up. 

 

“Magnus, Chairman meow doesn’t like me,” announced Madzie and pointed to the cat, which was now sitting on the couch, grooming his fur and was glaring at the girl, who stared back and then stuck her tongue out, showing that she wasn’t happy with him. “Bad cat, Chairman! Bad boy,” said Madzie and the cat didn’t seem too bothered by that, meowing and then went back to his grooming session. 

 

“Don’t hold it against Meow, Sweet pea,” said Magnus with a little wink and then walked to the little warlock, who was still pouting. “He’s a grumpy old cat,” he then said and planted a kiss on top of her head and Madzie looked up at Magnus. “He doesn’t like me a lot of the times either,” he said and winked, Madzie looking towards the cat and then crossed her arms on top of her chest.

 

“He needs to change his attitude,” said Madzie and then clicked with her tongue. “People won’t like him if he’ll continue being a grumpy cat. People don’t like grumpy cats,” she said and pointed to the cat, who was just carelessly grooming himself and Magnus snorted at the comparison.

 

“Well, I grew to like Alexander quite a bit,” said Magnus with a wink and Madzie giggled, because she knew that Alec’s nickname used to be a Grumpy Cat as well. When he was about to say something else, Alec made his way out of the kitchen, into the living room where Madzie and Magnus were and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Hey, I heard that,” said Alec in his usual grumpy manner, but then a smile cracked his serious face and he leaned closer to his boyfriend, placing a kiss on top of his lips and then looked towards Madzie, who was still giggling, and then skipped over to the couch as well as she tried to give Chairman a new chance. Alec placed his hands on top of his sides and then looked towards the girl, leaning up against Magnus, who wrapped his arms around the hunter and rested his chin on top of his shoulder, Alec smiling when he felt Magnus against his body and then he rubbed his palms together. “Dinner will be ready any moment now,” he said and Magnus arched an eyebrow when he remembered that Alexander was the one cooking that evening. 

 

“Remind me, why did I allow you to cook dinner tonight that Madzie is staying over?” asked Magnus with a little teasing smirk and Alec rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face and he then pressed his lips together.

 

“It’s because you love me,” said Alec and placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek.

 

“Ah, I knew I had a good reason,” said Magnus with a smile and then looked towards the kitchen as if he was trying to make sure that it was still in one piece. “You didn’t burn anything this time, did you?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. He never burned anything, he didn’t know what Magnus was talking about! Since the dinner with Maryse, Magnus wouldn’t stop teasing him about the stew and his cooking skills, though he had proved himself enough that he was a decent cook. It was the recipe’s fault. However, when he was about to say something, he noticed Magnus cracking up and realised that his boyfriend was just messing around and he grinned back.

 

“Oh, not much. Just your favourite apron,” said Alec, looking proud with his comeback and Magnus just grinned, clicking with his tongue and then slowly removed his hands away from Alec as he was planning to go tell Madzie that dinner was all ready and both of them were impressed when they stepped into the dining room and saw that Alec had already set the table and made it all pretty. No wonder that he was in there for so long and with that, Alexander earned himself a long, long and sweet kiss from Magnus. 

 

“It looks so pretty,” said the little warlock as Alec went to the bathroom with her so that they could wash up before getting to eat. In the meantime, Magnus served the food onto the plates, smiling when he heard Madzie's and Alec's giggles coming from the bathroom, smile up to his ears and he bit his lower lip, happiness in his heart as Madzie and Alec came back, the little warlock having a piggyback ride and Alexander looked totally in his element. Oh, Catarina was right; he was great with kids and Magnus couldn't wait to have kids of his own with his Shadowhunter, happily sighing as Alec carried Madzie over to her seat and the warlock was already curiously looking at the plates full of food, her stomach announcing loudly that she was starving.

 

Alexander had really outdone himself; the food that evening was drool worthy and Alec just beamed as he watched Madzie eat; there was no greater satisfaction in the moment than seeing the little girl enjoying the food that he had worked on so hard. Magnus was really shocked and he kept going on and on how much he enjoyed the food, the Shadowhunter flushing brightly, proud of himself. After the dinner, Magnus helped Alec wash up all of the dirty dishes with his magic and thus saving his boyfriend a lot of trouble.

 

Magnus found Alec and Madzie sitting on the floor, the little warlock telling the hunter about all the new spells that Catarina had taught her and Alexander was just listening, happily taking everything in. Madzie really was a bright little girl and extremely powerful. Luckily Catarina was there to teach her how to use her powers correctly and the time that she was forced to spend with Valentine was just a distant memory. Since Madzie was still little, she also didn't remember much from the time and was now a happy, happy girl and all of them were glad that she wasn't scared from the experience. Magnus knew how it was from personal experience and didn't wish it upon anyone. Every child should have a carefree childhood.

 

“Alec, let's play hair salon!” announced Madzie and then turned around to Alec, who gave her a little smile and then he looked towards Magnus as he didn't know what to respond. She wanted to play that with him?! Wouldn't Magnus be a better choice? He had experience, not Alec! Well, Alexander had some experience since he had Isabelle as his younger sister and she would always give him little makeovers when they were little and vice versa. 

 

“Me?” asked Alec and Madzie nodded. “But Magnus is-”

 

“Now come on, darling,” said Magnus and sat down next to Madzie and Alec, rubbing his palms together in excitement because he knew that this was going to be good. There was no way that Alec was going to be able to say no to the girl, so it was going to be  _ so _ much fun. “You'll be so pretty after she's done with you,” he said and Madzie looked at Magnus, shaking her head.

 

“Alec will make me pretty,” said Madzie and Magnus’ eyes lit up. Oh, he liked the idea of Alexander being in the role of a hairstylist even more and he gave his boyfriend a little smile, who didn't really think if that was a good idea or not. “Right, Alec?” asked Madzie and gave Alec the sweetest look and a pout that she could muster and Alec only nodded in the end.

 

“Only if Magnus can help,” said Alec and Madzie quickly nodded. A makeover from both Magnus and Alec sounded amazing and she quickly agreed to do it, Magnus as well as he was the master of makeovers after all and the two of them were determined to make Madzie the prettiest little warlock on the whole wide world. Not that she already wasn't. 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a big box appeared in front of them, Madzie happily giggling when she looked inside and noticed a bunch of pretty pink hair pins inside and she couldn't wait for the makeover. Magnus smiled as he handed the hairbrush to Alec, who started slowly combing through the girl's hair carefully as Magnus allowed Madzie to pick out the hair clips. She picked the ones with sparkly butterflies and Magnus grinned.

 

“I'll braid your hair, okay?” asked Alec awkwardly and Madzie quickly nodded. Alec's cheeks were red as he tried his best to keep the braids as nice and clean a possible and Magnus couldn't stop smiling when he watched Alexander. He was kind of struggling, but trying his best and the way his tongue was sticking out as he was trying to focus was too precious.

 

Ten minutes later, Madzie's new look was all done, Magnus clipping in the hair clips and then showed Madzie a mirror so that she could see herself and she giggled when she saw bow pretty she looked. 

 

“Oh I look amazing,” said Madzie, gave Alec a little hug and a kiss, skipping over to show off her new look to Chairman Meow. Magnus scotted a bit closer to Alec and kissed his cheek again, Alec looking at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Give me a makeover too?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded with a chuckle, calling Madzie over and they gave Magnus quite the makeover, decorating his hair with pretty little bows. In the end, Alec got a makeover too, his hair covered with pink flowers and Catarina was quite in for a surprise when she came to pick Madzie up a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed ^^


End file.
